German Patent No. DE 103 16 185, for example, describes a method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine, in which the fuel quantity to be injected into the engine is limited to a limiting value. In that document, a closed-loop controller emits a controller output signal on the basis of the deviation between a setpoint value and an actual value of a lambda signal. An open-loop controller predefines a precontrol value for the limiting value on the basis of performance characteristics, the precontrol value being gated with the closed-loop controller output signal for forming the limiting value. Alternatively, an open-loop controller may be used instead of a closed-loop controller.